Reincarnation: The Evil Next Door
Reincarnation: The Evil Next Door (sometimes abbreviated as TEND) is a point and click adventure minigame from 2011 by Christopher "Chris" Gianelloni. Due to it being a minigame, it is not considered to be an actual installment of The Reincarnation Series, but overall it's the eleventh game related to the series. It was preceded by Reincarnation: A Taste of Evil and followed by Reincarnation: The Final Happy Hour. The plot follows a nameless demon sent by Luke, a.k.a. The Devil, to find an evil Reincarny and bring them back to Hell. Walkthrough Follow these steps in order to complete the game. First Room # Look inside by clicking the window or the button in the upper right corner that says "OUTSIDE". # Open the box to your right that sits upon the small cupboard to obtain a diamond ring. # View the outside of the building by clicking on the button in the upper right corner that says "INSIDE". # Use the sharp diamond ring to cut through the window to put the ring into your inventory. # Look inside via the window again. # Open the closet door infront of you. # Get the bulbless lamp from inside the closet. # Get a lightbulb from the ceiling fan. # View the outside of the building once more and go right by clicking the purple arrow in the upper right corner. Second Room # Look inside by clicking the window or the button in the upper right corner that says "OUTSIDE". # Click the small white timer that sits upon the broad green cupboard next to the home-made equipment. # Examine the equipment that is mainly made up of a green hose, grey plastic jars and a yellow funnel. # View the outside of the building and go left by clicking the purple arrow in the upper right corner. First Room # Look inside by clicking the window or the button in the upper right corner that says "OUTSIDE". # Click the yellow book in the middle bookshelf to make it fall and distract the Reincarny. # Quickly, go back to the second room before she goes back for her coffee. Second Room # Look inside by clicking the window or the button in the upper right corner that says "OUTSIDE". # Click the small white timer once again to continue distracting the Reincarny. # Quickly, go back to the first room. First Room # Take the mug of coffee on the faraway cupboard before she does. # Go back to screen 2. Second Room # Use the diamond ring to cut through the window. # Look inside by clicking the window or the button in the upper right corner that says "OUTSIDE". # Combine the bulbless lamp with the light bulb. # Use the now functioning lamp on the power outlet beneath the workbench near the window. # Open the wooden curtains to let the light from the lamp shine through the faraway window. # View the outside of the building once more and go right by clicking the purple arrow in the upper right corner. Yard # Get a termite from the big tree. # Combine the termite with the mug of coffee in your inventory. # Go left by clicking the purple arrow in the upper right corner. Second Room # Look inside by clicking the window or the button in the upper right corner that says "OUTSIDE". # Examine the home-made equipment once more. # Click the small white timer to get the Reincarny into the room. # Quickly go back to the yard while she's examining the timer. Yard # Click on the tweaked termite, then put it on the tree and let it do what comes naturally. Medals Credits * Animated, Directed & Written by Christopher Gianelloni. * Programmed by TaroNuke. * Music by Brian Holmes. * Voice of Demon by Deven "D-Mac" Mack. * Voice of Luke by Andrew Dennis. * Voice of Reincarny by Kimlinh "Hnilmik" Tran. External Links * Play at Newgrounds * Play at Kongregate * Play at Armor Games * Official Website of B-GROUP Productions Category:Series: Reincarnation Category:B-GROUP Productions Category:Problem Solving Games Category:Point And Click Category:Adventure